Gallifrey High
by Master Hyde
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like for our Doctor Who cast to be in high school? Well, here is what REALLY happened in Gallifrey High. I have to rewrite Episode 4 so I'll reupload it later on this week! New Episodes everyday! ((Episode 5 won't be uploaded for a while. Sorry my readers!))
1. Chapter 1

_Gallifrey High Episode 1: The Start of Jack and The Master_

**The Doctor fell asleep in class. AGAIN. The Master smirks when he sees this and that was when Donna woke him up.**

Donna: Doctor you fell asleep again.

Doctor: It wouldn't have happened if this class wasn't so boring.

**The Master covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing and Donna glares at The Doctor before going back to teach the lesson. But after class she calls The Master in to speak with him.**

Donna: You're failing all your classes. I can understand you're going through some things right now but to be failing my class?

Master: I know, I just can't seem to focus anymore.

Donna: Someone is out there for you. You just need to give it time.

Master: Unless it's Jack.

**They laugh before The Master leaves and meets up with Jack**

Master: What the fuck happened to you?

Jack: Amy. For a girl she sure can get a guy!

Master: Hey, I'm having a little get together with my band tonight so don't call me.

Jack: You're forgetting I'm in the band.

Master: Good point. I have an idea on how to get Rose and The Doctor separated.

Jack: How so?

**Meanwhile The Doctor is tuning his guitar when River walks up**

Doctor: Hello River.

River: Hello Doctor. I need to warn you.

Doctor: About what?

River: The Master is trying to get you away from Rose.

Doctor: I doubt that. He knows that he can't.

River: Be careful.

River leaves and The Master glares at her before walking home

Jack: So, I think we can get this plan going well am I right?

Master: Absolutely correct. We just need to get them apart long enough to fill their hearts with lies.

Jack: I like the way you think.

Master: And I love the way you make me feel alive.

**Jack smiles and walks a little closer to The Master**

Master: Why are you walking this close to me?

Jack: No reason.

Master: Oh I'm sure.

**Jack smiles and continues walking until they reach The Master's driveway. The Master smiles at him and just before he leaves, Jack grabs his wrist and pulls him back until they're looking into each other's eyes**

Doctor: Hey Jack! Hey Master!

Jack: Back off Doctor, he's mine...

**Jack stands in front of the Doctor, his eyes burning with the urge to kill.**

Doctor: Finally gave up with girls huh?

Jack: Shut up.

Doctor: No one is better than Rose.

Jack and The Master: That's what she said last night Doctor!

Doctor: Oh it's on!

**The Master socks The Doctor and The Doctor kicks him to the ground and pins him with a knife to his throat. Jack pulls him off before hitting him hard.**

Jack: You touch him again and you die!

Doctor: Have fun in whatever hell you're going into.

**Jack glares and walks off**

Master: You better watch it Doctor or else this Laser Screwdriver will be through your head!

**The Master runs to catch up to Jack as The Doctor walks off**

Jack: He has some nerve to speak to me like that.

Master: I know. I'm happy that he got beaten by you.

Jack: He deserved it!

Master: You would protect me?

Jack: Hell yeah Master!

Master: You can call me Koschei.

Jack: That's your real name?

Master: Yeah.

Jack: I like it. So Koschei, what do you want to do now?

Master: Want to, go chase down The Doctor?

Jack: Yeah.

**The Master and Jack chase after The Doctor with a stick and a Laser Screwdriver and The Doctor runs past the camera screaming as they give chase**

Doctor: I'M KING OF THE TIME LORDS!

Jack: ARE NOT!

Master: I'M TIME LORD VICTORIOUS!

Doctor: NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE HYDE AND I'M JEKYLL!

Master: THAT MEANS YOU DIE!

**Jack wakes up in a dark room with his wrists tied to a bedpost. He looks around trying to find anyone but couldn't. Until someone walks in with a knife. Jack looks at this person and realizes that it's The Master. Jack screams and tries to get away but can't. The knife is positioned at his wrist when...**

Master: Hey Jack! Wake up sleepyhead.

Jack: What are you doing in my car!?

Master: Remember? We have our little get together.

Jack: Oh yeah. To discuss our plans to get rid of The Doctor.

Master: You know it's dangerous to fall asleep in a car right?

**Jack feels for his keys in his pockets and can't find them**

Jack: Wait, where's my... keys?

**The Master holds them up in front of Jack's face**

Jack: Give them back.

**The Master smirks**

Master: You want them? Come get them!

Jack: Not cool Koschei!

**The Master runs out of the car as Jack follows trying to get the keys back and River and Rose watch in amusement**

Rose: What are they doing?

River: I don't know, but Jack should go out for track with that stamina and endurance.

**Rose nods and walks off with River as Jack gets his keys back by pinning him to the ground getting stares from everyone around them**

Jack: I win.

Master: This looks wrong. Get off.

**The Master pushes Jack off him and gets up before he starts chasing Jack back to the car**

Jack: That was fun.

Master: I know you enjoyed pinning me down.

Jack: STOP IT! I did NOT, I repeat, NOT, enjoy that.

Master: Sure you didn't.

Jack: Enough with the jokes.

Master: I'm not joking.

**Jack looks at him slightly disturbed and starts the car and meanwhile The Doctor is slipping a little bit of a different drink into Jack's drink and when he leaves, he doesn't expect The Master to drink it instead. **

Jack: So what I was thinking. Is that we could go with my idea of a song and we could work yours into it.

Master: Y-yeah…

Jack: You feeling okay?

**The Master moves one hand to his head and falls to the floor unconscious. Jack smells the drink, finding the scent of alcohol and drops it. Jack takes the Master's phone and calls River and Donna as the screen fades to black**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gallifrey High Episode 2: Revenge for the Fallen_

**Jack is pacing trying to stop himself from running away and finding the one who did this. River lays a hand on Jack's shoulder but Jack just pulls away and River looks at him with worry. Jack turns and runs. River was just about to follow but The Doctor stops her. His eyes are filled with a dark desire to kill her but he stops when he sees Jack running off outside.**

Doctor: That'll show him not to fight with me….. And now, his friend is gone. Dead! But Jack doesn't know that yet…

**Jack pulls out his phone and calls Rose, getting nothing he hangs up and keeps running. Jack keeps running until he reaches home and yells in pure anger into a pillow as he collapses on the couch. There's a knock at the door and Jack refuses to answer. He knows it's The Doctor and he locks the door.**

Doctor: Jack! Open the door!

Jack: NO!

Doctor: What? You mad that The Master's gone? Figures, you loved him but that will never change the fact that you killed The Master by putting alcohol into his soda! 

**The Doctor hears Jack scream The Master's name and just waits for him to relax again before using his Sonic to unlock the door and he walks in.**

Jack: JUST GO AWAY DOCTOR!

Doctor: Jack, I need you to talk to me.

Jack: Why would I talk to trash like you?!

Doctor: Okay, okay. But can you at LEAST look at me?

Jack: No.

Doctor: Fine. If you don't want my help to find The Master…..

**Jack glares and The Doctor starts backing away from him. Jack pushes him to the wall and The Doctor pushes him away right before Jack pulls the trigger to the Laser Screwdriver. The Doctor runs off and Jack gives chase after him**

Jack: DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Meanwhile with River and someone who was supposedly dead**

River: I wonder what Jack and The Doctor is up to…

?: Same here. I'll see if I can connect my mind with The Doctor's.

River: Anything?

?: No. I can't seem to get through to his mind. I don't understand we're both Time Lords I should be able to!

River: Calm down, I'm sure it's just a little problem. You just died and regenerated so it could take some time.

?: Yeah, into a girl!

River: Oh stop it. At least Jack won't recognize you.

?: Good point.

River: What should you change your name to?

?: I'm not changing my name River.

River: So you say. What kind of girl would like to be called….. "The Master"?

?: I WOULD!

River: Sure you would. Now take that hood off.

?: If it'll make you shut up and leave me alone then fine.

**River looks at the female Time Lord as she removes her hood**

River: Let's go find Jack and The Doctor.

?: You can call me Hyde.

River: It's an improvement but I can work with it.

Hyde: No one must ever know that I'm The Master.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gallifrey High Episode 3: I Will Be There._

**Jack is alone in his room. It's dark out, and he thinks he's the one to blame for The Master's death. Jack turns over in his bed and looks at the clock and starts to sing.**

MASTER:

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another day, another night

Until it's day again

The sun is fled, I go to bed

And scratch a line on the wall

Another day, where nothing changes at all

And every day shuffles by like the day before

On its way to the blackest of skies

And every day a little death comes and paces the floor

And a little bit more of me dies

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another night I spend alone

Until it's day again

Our little star has moved away

And all the world is dim

I only see I am not me

Without him

Everyday a little death for every day I die

Everyday a little death and still I know not why

RIVER:

He will come back

DOCTOR:

Perhaps but still…

JACK:

He will return to me

Another prayer

DOCTOR:

You've got to live for today

JACK:

I will live when we're together again

Every day I will pray until then, Amen

And every day another prayer will bring him close to me

And every night out little star we will share

Then one day when I open my eyes

He will be standing right over there, One day

MASTER:

Another day

DOCTOR:

There's something I must say

I wanted to protected you

MASTER:

Another year

DOCTOR:

I wish there was a way

I could make it untrue

MASTER:

Another day

DOCTOR:

I heard the news today

I fear the worst has happened

MASTER:

Another year

DOCTOR:

An accident occurred

The Master is dead!

MASTER:

Another year

DOCTOR:

Dead and gone!

Rest in peace may flights of angels sing him to his rest…..

Let me hold and help to heal you

MASTER:

Everyday a little death

RIVER:

Everyday a little death

DOCTOR:

Everyday a little death

MASTER:

Everyday a little death

JACK:

Everyday a little death

DOCTOR:

Everyday a little

ALL FOUR:

Everyday a little death…

**The Doctor smiles darkly as River walks off with Jack and later that night, River meets up with Hyde aka The Master to speak about what The Doctor told them. The Master tells River to tell Jack that The Doctor killed him and not Jack. River nods and walks off as The Master starts tapping the four beats of drums with her left hand on her leg.**

JACK:

In the light that falls at moonrise

In the rhythm of the rain

In the miracle of ordinary days

In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lover

Everywhere, you will find me there

In the rustle of a curtain

In the bustle of the world

In a thousand little unexpected ways

When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like mercy, I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

MASTER:

In a language never spoken

Live the promises we've made

In the endless love that owned me heart and soul

In the certainty I will always be true and as near

As my next prayer, you will find me there

In the echo of the ocean

In the hunting of the wind

In mysterious extraordinary ways

Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

In the harbor quarter

JACK:

In the stone and mortar

BOTH:

In the star that we both share

MASTER:

In the sound of laughter

JACK:

Now and ever after

MASTER:

Look for me, I will be there

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes

JACK:

Remember my embrace

I will be there

MASTER:

Remember my embrace

We'll be there

BOTH:

Like justice; I will find you through it all

JACK:

This do I swear, I will be there

MASTER:

This do I swear, I will be there

BOTH:

This do I swear, I will be there

**The Master steps outside and looks around to be sure no one sees as she starts walking to where she knows The Doctor will be.**

Master: Let's end this…. Now.


	4. Chapter 4

Gallifrey High Episode 4: The Master's Return and the Doctor's Confrontation

[The Doctor]

It's over now I know inside

No one will ever know

The sorry tale of The Master of Time

And those who died, no one must ever know

They'd only see the tragedy

They'd not see my intent

The shadow of The Master's evil

Would forever kill the good that I had meant….

Am I a good man?

Am I a mad man?

It's such a fine line between a good man and a-

**The Master steps out behind The Doctor holding a knife in her hand and the Laser Screwdriver in the other. The Doctor jumps slightly and turns around finding nothing and continues walking as The Master's voice starts being heard**

[Master]

Do you really think that I would ever let you go?

Do you think I'd ever set you free?

If you do I'm sad to say,

It simply isn't so.

You will never get away from me!

**The Doctor turns finding The Master approaching him**

[Doctor]

All that you are

Is a face in the mirror!

I close my eyes and you'll disappear!

[Master]

I'm what you face

When you face in the mirror!

Long as you live, I will still be here!

[Doctor]

All that you are

Is the end of a nightmare!

All that you are is a dying scream!

After tonight,

I shall end this demon dream!

**The Master circles The Doctor keeping eye contact with him**

[Master]

This is not a dream my friend-

And it will never end!

This one is the nightmare that goes on!

The Master is here to stay,

No matter what you may pretend-

And she'll flourish long after you're gone!

[Doctor]

Soon you will die,

And my memory will hide you!

You cannot choose but to lose control

[Master]

You can't control me!

I live deep inside you!

Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!

[Doctor]

I don't need you to survive,

Like you need him!

I'll become whole

As you dance with death!

And I'll rejoice

As you breathe your final breath!

[Master]

For I live inside you forever!

[Doctor]

No!

[Master]

With Satan himself by my side!

[Doctor]

No!

[Master]

And I know that now and forever,

They'll never be able to separate

The Doctor from his Master!

[Doctor]

Can't you see?

It's over now!

It's time to die!

[Master]

No not I!

Only you!

[Doctor]

If I die

You'll die, too!

[Master]

You'll die in me

I'll be you!

[Doctor]

Damn you Master!

Leave me be!

[Master]

Can't you see?

You are me!

[Doctor]

No!

Deep inside-!

[Master]

I am you!

You are me!

[Doctor]

No - never!

[Master]

Yes forever!

[Doctor]

God damn you, Master!

Take all your evil deeds,

And rot in hell!

[Master]

I'll see you there, Theta!

**The Master's laugh is heard as the screen fades to black and it fades in on the next day when River is talking to Jack about The Doctor's disappearance. **

River: That's just really strange though. First The Master now The Doctor. Something isn't right…..

Jack: I did hear that The Master was accepted into the Time Lord University.

River: I'm sure she was.

Jack: She? River what are you talking about?

River: The Master's alive Jack. But the regeneration changed his gender into a female.

Jack: Great…..

River: You okay?

Jack: I'm fine.

**River looks behind Jack and gets up standing still**

Master: Hey River, how you been?

Jack: Master? Is that really you?

Master:

My God, my heart beats faster

And my mind is racing

Could it be…?

Could it be that you've come back to life?

I know those eyes following me

Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

Yet, somehow be so far away

In eyes once familiar how stranger I seem

With so many words left to say

Jack:

This man is dead

He is no more

He died a little each day

Like a thief, the Chateau D'If has stolen him away

The mind plays tricks

You are confused

The man you seek is long gone

Dead and cold

A story told

By those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then moved on

_**Both singing different lyrics at the same time:**_

Master:

I am a ghost; just a mirage

Who chases traces of you

There in that voice

Traces of you

Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

Jack:

This man is dead

He is no more

And though it's torturing me

Master:

I know those eyes

Torturing me

BOTH:

Can either of us really ever be free?

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

When you are still so far away

And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?

With so much broken

Jack:

And so much damage

BOTH:

There are no words

Jack:

Left to say


End file.
